Taken Advantage Of
by only-getting-darker
Summary: Just how much abuse can one take before he snaps? What will he forfeit for his education, his dignity, his pride? How does he handle the stress? Find out. Teacherstudent, Narusasu, slightly onesided. rated M for sexual abuse.


Okay! Welcome to my new disgusting, sick, twisted fanfic. This fanfic will be AU

**So because of this, all readers take notice that in this universe it is _not _uncommon for boys to wear skirts!!!!**

**Warning: sick, twisted molestation of underage minors.**

**I do not intend to offend anyone…**

Sasuke knocked nervously on the thick wooden door before him, chewing on his lip and crossing his fingers. When a faint, "Come in" resounded from the other side of the door, he grasped the knob tightly and wrenched the massive thing open. His teacher, Uzumaki Naruto, was seated at his desk and swiveled in his chair to face him. The blond let his gaze flick downwards to meet the hem of Sasuke's skirt which was somewhere around his upper thigh.

Sasuke, realizing he was breaking a dress code, quickly pulled it down, wanting to stay on his professor's good side. When his teacher's gaze had once again landed on his face expectantly, Sasuke let his lip out from between his teeth and uttered a small "um…" The blond nodded and gestured for him to continue. Sasuke planned his next words carefully, speaking slowly as to make sure he made his request clear, and asked respectfully.

"My…benefactor…wishes for me to attend private tutoring…in this subject to…raise my grades which…have begun…to…slip. He's willing to pay for them, of course."

Professor Uzumaki put forth a heart warming smile and replied with "Of course I'll tutor you! And no worries, you, nor your benefactor, will have to pay a dime! Now, what days are you free?" and then added as an afterthought "After school, that is, of course."

Sasuke stumbled over his next words, still surprised that his professor was willing to tutor him free of charge. "Uh...um…T-Tuesdays…are free…"

If possible, Professor Uzumaki's smile got wider. "Tuesdays it is, then, after school in my classroom! Don't be late!"

"I…I won't! Thank you, Professor!" Sasuke turned around to grasp the door knob to leave when his teacher said one last thing.

"By the way, Sasuke, you look absolutely stunning in that outfit…"

Sasuke whipped around, a blush reddening his cheeks (on his face! His _face_ you perverts!) And he managed to get out, "Th-thank you" before hurrying out the door.

XxXxXxX

Tuesday came rather quickly and Sasuke found himself once again in front of that large oak door. This time he pulled it open without knocking, knowing he was expected. Professor Uzumaki, who was again seated at his desk, beamed at him. "Sasuke, you've arrived, why don't you grab a chair and take a seat next to me!"

Sasuke was mildly surprised that they would be working at his teacher's desk but pulled a chair out from one of the smaller student desks and pulled it over next to the blond anyways.

And right away Professor Uzumaki pulled out a history book and began explaining the finer points of Konoha's battle for independence. Five or six minutes into the session, Sasuke was already paying rapt attention, soaking in as much knowledge as he could. His attention, however, faltered when a firm, warm hand came to rest on his mid-thigh. Sasuke, who was again wearing one of his shorter skirts, jumped mildly at the skin to skin contact. His teacher, though, hadn't once stopped explaining the battle technique of the opposing enemy.

Sasuke said nothing, hoping his teacher would notice his obviously accidental mishap within moments. However, Professor Uzumaki continued to explain in detail the history lesson, and while he was at it, his hand started to move, rubbing sensually against the inside of his student's thigh. The hand was moving higher and higher until it reached the hem of his skirt and Sasuke let out a faint, "uhm…"

The professor looked up from his teachings and gazed at his student's flushed face. "What's wrong? Something you don't understand?"

"I-I um…" Sasuke cast a nervous glance down at his teacher's hand, hoping the blond would get the hint. When the man's gaze fallowed his own, a wicked grin attached itself to the blonde's features. "Well now, Sasuke, you can't very well expect me to tutor you free of charge, now can you?"

"B-but you said…" Sasuke stammered out.

"I said you wouldn't have to pay a dime, and you don't! I don't have any desire to collect money from you Sasuke…"

Sasuke's face paled.

"I'm asking for something a bit more…satisfying…"

**A/N: hopefully the next chapter will come soon….**


End file.
